Cyclohexyloxyacetic alkyl esters can be used as starting materials for the preparation of fragrances. For example, methyl cyclohexyloxyacetate is used as starting material for the preparation of allyl cyclohexyloxyacetate, as described, for example, in Perfumer & Flavorist, Vol. 25, Jan.–Feb. 19, 2000.
Allyl cyclohexyloxyacetate is a colorless liquid with a fruity, pineapple-like odour and is available commercially under the name Isoananat (Manufacturer: Haarmann & Reimer GmbH).
Bull. Soc. Chim. Fr. 1928, 4, 903 describes the preparation of methyl cyclohexyloxyacetate by hydrolysis of cyclohexyloxyacetonitrile by means of methanolic hydrogen chloride solution without giving the yield.
In Chem. Ber. 1960, 93, 1129, ethyl cyclohexyloxyacetate is prepared by reaction of cyclohexanol and ethyl diazoacetate with 26% yield.
The processes mentioned are unsatisfactory because of the starting materials, which can only be prepared in a complex manner, and also with regard to the yield.
An object of the present invention was to find a process which permits the preparation of cyclohexyloxyacetic alkyl esters in good yield.